


you look good tonight, girlfriend (can i sleep in your bed?)

by subtlyhaught



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/F, also its 3am and i did not proof read this or send this to my beta reader sorry uwu, happy ending too, mentions of like... predatory man gaze??? idk, this is kinda angsty ish but like not really at all, we delving back into janes brain, yall im finally writing the three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyhaught/pseuds/subtlyhaught
Summary: Maybe it was to do with the fact that Elena and Sabina were hers, as she was theirs, and she had never belonged to something before. Had no one to belong to. Not like she did now.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 192





	you look good tonight, girlfriend (can i sleep in your bed?)

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't proof read at all we die like men
> 
> also hi what up i had like, 200 words of this written for a week and then i just churned out 1800 more all of a sudden and it is. 3am. this fic didn't exactly go where i wanted it to (it was meant to be insecure!jane before the three of them were officially together, asking to sleep in elena and sabinas bed) but im not mad at it as it is so, let me know what you think! title is from father by the front bottoms.

They shared a room.

Not because they had to, far from it. Their safehouse in Berlin had more than enough space to house the three of them. And Bos. _ And _Saint. And probably another 200 Angels, give or take; probably give. It was more a measure of comfort. Feeling skin on skin - not demanding, not vicious - felt grounding, calming. Especially given their line of work. 

Jane typically got in later than Elena and Sabina. Sabina loved to just immediately hit the sack after they went out, mission or not, and was infamous for her very loud, _ “I’m coming for you, Martha!” _she second she stepped through the door. Martha being their mattress, that is. Elena was a bit more meticulous, opting for a shower, some tea and a bit of yoga before joining Sabina’s (no doubt) already sleeping frame. 

Jane, however, had a routine. It was long and sometimes, she thought, rather useless. There were some nights she almost didn’t follow through, but Sabina and Elena encouraged her to keep on, validated her process, so she did. It started with a hot shower (which seemed expected of everyone except Sabina, apparently) which progressed into a solid ten minutes of stretching, then meditating, and finally, Jane would sit down at her desk, crammed between a window and a bookshelf just off of the kitchen, and would log. She wasn’t the best at being expressive, and communicating her feelings was hard enough without adding in the whole MI6 agent background. Logging her missions, her thoughts, had actually been suggested to her by Sabina two months into surveilling Australian Johnny while in Rio. She hadn’t actually started until a few months later, but once she found that she could whisper secrets into paper rather than punch out her aggressions, she felt herself much more at ease. 

By the time Jane was set to go to sleep, Elena and Sabina were typically long passed out, and Jane didn’t usually worry about waking them up when she crawled under the comforter. The two of them were unnaturally heavy sleepers, especially considering their line of work, whereas Jane could wake up at the drop of a pin and be ready for a fight. 

Tonight, however, something was a bit off. 

She was antsy. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem; primarily because Jane didn’t _ get _ antsy. Even in Istanbul, when she had to face Fatima again, the _ most _ she got was dreadful, and then the moment had passed. But there was something, _ something _ that felt weird. Off. Maybe something to do with the bar they had been at, the liquor on Sabina’s breath. Maybe it was more to do with Elena’s half lidded eyes, or the words dripping of her lips, or the sweaty, grown, bald man sitting at the bar in the seat second from the left, and the way his eyes trailed up and down her girlfriends bodies in a way that made Jane want to gouge his eyes out. She had never seen someone look at her like that; look at _ Elena _ like that, at Sabina. She didn’t leave the house so much, didn’t like to party. She found clubbing gave her headaches, and she had only gone out tonight because Elena had pouted and Sabina had been kissing her chin, whispering _ pleasepleaseplease _between every peck, and how could she have said no.

But the glint in that man’s eyes threw her off her game. She was a world class spy, she had worked for a secret organization, she was the fastest angel in her division to earn her wings, and yet there was something about the hunger in that man’s eyes that had stayed with her. Maybe it was to do with the fact that Elena and Sabina were _ hers, _as she was theirs, and she had never belonged to something before. Had no one to belong to. Not like she did now. Maybe it felt like a threat.

So she was antsy. 

And her girls were fast asleep. 

She didn’t know how to handle these newfound nerves, this idea that someday, someone could take them away from her. Sabina - even Elena, at this point - could easily handle taking out a few people if it came down to it, but there was something under the surface that jarred Jane. Something emotional. Something that resulted in Jane, clad only in an old MIT hoodie of Elena's (that fit her like a crop top) and some sleep shorts Sabina had got her, standing in the doorway of their bedroom, rooted to the ground. Her eyes weren’t even fixed on anything in particular, just generally cast in the direction of Sabina and Elena’s sleeping figures. Sabina slept on her stomach, with her arm and leg dangling dramatically over the side of their bed. Elena had her cheek pressed to Sabina’s shoulder, mouth just slightly open, while her fist was balled in a bit of material at the base of Sabina’s lower back. They left the right side of the bed open for Jane, considering her even when she wasn’t there. Normally the thought made Jane feel warm, at home, but now it just felt fleeting. 

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, mind both blank and severely reeling, but at some point the bed sheets shifted. Sabina rolled one of her shoulders back, and her foot twitched, and suddenly she was perching herself up on her left elbow and smacking her lips together. Elena slid off her shoulder with the smallest of sighs, readjusting herself in her sleep, but Sabina stayed resting on her elbow. She inhaled deeply, and her hand reached out for her dresser as her eyes cracked open, and then she stopped.

“Jane?” Her voice was croaky, riddled with sleep. Her hair was mussed, her eyes just barely slits, and Jane’s mind seemed to slide back into place when she looked at her. Not completely, not enough to totally rid her of the knots in her stomach, but enough for her to crack a wobbly smile.

“Hey,” she said. The word felt like marbles on her tongue. 

“What’re you doing, baby? It’s like,” Sabina squinted at her a moment longer, before turning her head to gaze around their room, clearly disoriented. Her eyes landed on the mounted clock in the corner of their room, just beside their massive world map, marked with colour coded pins for where they’d been, where they wanted to go, and where they wanted to stay. Her eyes stayed looking at the analog clock for a few moments, before eventually sliding back over to Jane. “Baby, it’s like, super late.”

“What’s… hm?” 

Elena now, her face buried in a pillow, shifted her hips to face Jane’s side of the bed. Her hand reached outwards, feeling for Jane’s presence. Her movements got slower, more languid, as though her sleep boggled brain was trying far too hard to put the pieces together. Eventually, her hand retraced, and she pulled her head out of the pillow. She was resting on her forearms, facing the headboard of the bed, back turned to Jane, but the taller girl could tell how disoriented she was by her mumbled, “wh‘s goin’ on?”

Sabina let out a breathy laugh, rolling herself onto her back so she could lean on her elbows. “Go back to sleep, Ells,” she hummed, voice still sleep thick.

“Where’s Jane?” Elena rasped in response. The words sounded like they scraped against her throat.

Jane couldn’t do anything but watch them; these two vastly different people, who had somehow come to care for each other in the way that they had, under the circumstances they had been gifted with. It was absolutely ridiculous. The rarity of their affection struck Jane, hitting her right in the heart, bringing her mind back to their weird kind of tough fragility. Back to the man. She wondered how much damage he could’ve caused if he wanted to.

“She’s standing in the doorway,” Sabina said, her lips drawing into a thin line, as though she was trying to draw some sort of conclusion about why Jane hadn’t come to bed. Jane could practically see the gears turning.

“Why?” Elena dropped her head back into the pillow. Her hair fanned out around her face, and when she spoke, it came out slightly muffled. “Tell her to come to bed.”

“You doing okay?” Sabina said instead. 

This got Elena’s attention. The brunette shot out of her pillow in an instant, flipping her body over enough to haul herself into a sitting position, legs crossed under the blanket. She blinked her eyes at Jane a few times, as though the movement had been too fast for her sleep addled body to process, but eventually brown eyes met brown eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Jane managed, though her voice sounded a bit strained.

Elena frowned. “Why haven’t you come to sleep yet?”

“I was admiring the view,” Jane said. The lie was easy. Partially because it wasn’t a complete lie, partially because lying was in her bones. She forced herself to take a step forward, to sidle into the room slowly. Her body felt stiff. She reached the bed slower than she ever had, and when she could lay her eyes on the analog clock, she just barely managed to contain her wince. The hands pointed to just past two in the morning. Meaning she had stood in the doorway for three hours, give or take.

Sabina and Elena watched her sink into the mattress in silence. The second she was close enough to touch, Elena had a hand on her thigh - a measure of comfort, something to ground Jane. She cleared her throat a bit, tried to relax her shoulders.

“You sure you’re okay?” Elena asked.

“It’s that guy, isn’t it.” Sabina said. 

Elena’s head snapped in Sabina’s direction. Jane could tell her mind was still tired when she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and her eyebrows furrowed like they did when she was coding. Jane, on the other hand, tried to seem nonchalant. “Sab, I’m fine, really,”

“No,” the blonde said, adjusting herself to face Jane a bit more. “No, this has really got you in a twist.”

“The guy from the bar?” Elena asked, finally catching up to speed. She turned her head back in Jane’s direction. 

And Jane tried to shrug it off, she really did, but Sabina’s eyes were boring into her soul, and Elena’s hand was melting into her skin, and these were her _ girls. _

“Someone like that could ruin us,” Jane’s voice was just above a whisper, coming out a bit wobbly. Her words were probably some of the most vulnerable she had ever spoken, raked up right next to _ I can’t lose her too, _ and _ you’re my loves, _ and _ I don’t know what I’m doing. _Her eyes were watering just the tiniest bit, only noticeable in the darkness if Elena really squinted at her, but Jane tried to blink it away anyway.

“Ruin us?” Elena breathed, not so much sounding confused as she sounded lost. 

“This is…” Jane started, gesturing vaguely between the three of them. “It’s delicate. It’s never been done before, and for good reason. We could so easily be compromised, and all it takes is one guy--”

“Christy Ann Martine wrote a poem, once,” Sabina said, cutting Jane off and surprising both her and Elena, who turned her head back to face Sabina. “It’s about a delicate boy, with a heart made of glass, so he wraps it up tight and slows his heartbeat. But because he did that, he’ll never know what it’s like to love without fear.” 

Jane can only blink at the blonde. The edges of her face get lost to the inky darkness around them, but her eyes still shone green gray through the black of it all. They never left Jane’s face the entirety of the explanation, and they didn’t now either.

“Trust us,” she said. “Trust _ in _ us. In _ this _. We’re held together by more than just duct tape and a promise. Don’t become that boy.”

And Jane didn’t cry often. At all really. And she’d swear on her life she wasn’t crying now, even as the phantom of a tear kissed her cheek, and she nodded. Sabina sent her a smile - wide, toothy - before she suddenly had thrown herself at Jane, pulling Elena with her. The brunette squeaked at the motion, and Jane laughed loudly, letting herself be swallowed by the smell of Elena’s shampoo and the sound of Sabina’s joy, writhing a little under the weight of the blonde’s body. Elena was laughing now too, and Jane let herself fall into them. Into the security of her girls. 

Only when their laughter had settled down, and Elena had her nose tucked into a pillow again, Sabina lying with her head on Jane’s chest and her arms around Elena’s waist, did they speak again.

“I didn’t know you liked poetry,” Elena said, her voice slick with sleep again.

Sabina hummed. “I don’t. I don’t like to read much.”

Jane furrowed her eyebrows, still the most awake, though much more settled. “Then why the poetic reference?”

“Bos, duh,” Sabina said, and Elena let out a little laugh. “Woman is like a poem encyclopedia. Used to spit that shit out all the time during training.”

And Jane could only roll her eyes, tighten her grip on Sabina’s waist, on Elena’s hip, her eyes finally fluttering shut. Maybe they were delicate, maybe they were fragile. Jane could never know for sure. But for now, duct tape and a promise held, and that was all she needed. It had to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> @ i-said-oops on tumblr pls come talk to me


End file.
